Talk:Jailer of Prudence
Simultaneous Death Proposed by a screenshot here, it suggests that both being defeated at the same time would cause them to drop nothing at all. Which means even if both are dead, the 2nd one still must be in "open-mouth" form in order to drop at least the weapon and virtue. Sort of like Ying and Yang, kill the second one right after the first one, but not at the same time. --Charitwo 15:38, 28 March 2007 (EDT) It could be a bug, since the first one that's killed drops nothing, and the second one that's killed does drop items, if both are killed at the same time, nothing would drop. I don't think the open or closed mouth forms matter, if they're both killed at the same time, the game may not know what to do and it drops nothing since neither was killed first. Sabishii 14:15, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Most likely, Sea is full of lot's of bugs. But it's possible that the "open-mouth" triggers drops, because it only opens its mouth AFTER the first one is defeated. -- 14:18, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Spawning out of main alliance Our linkshell tried popping this out of alliance, both coppies spawned claimed by the thief that spawned them, causing both jailers to chase him to the kiting area. I dont know if this was a one off but it caused some trouble having to chase it and claim it and bring it back to spawn to kill.--Farseer :When I popped it, I was outside of the alliance, one popped claimed to me, other popped unclaimed. Perhaps if you can have a THF or soemone outside of alliance pop it. Invite that person to alliance, while the unclaimed one is killed by the other alliance. Anyway, I prefer kiting one of them all the way to the start. It will surely depop on the way back, causing the first one to open its mouth. Gravity? My LS does it by kiting to zone method. IE I pop them outside of teh alliance, PLD claims the unclaimed Jailer, while I kite the second one to zone. However, we ran into a weird thing that caused the guy to move as if its gravity'd. There was me and a WHM, who was outside of my party. The WHM couldn't have done anything, of course. We'll probably do a few experiment. I think one idea is to get it to disappear, and reappear on you on land, maybe then it will walk slower? Anyone experienced this?--Suirieko :I was the WHM mentioned above. Our theory was that running Prudence over a section of land might cause him to briefly slow down (it is a fish after all). We tried another pull afterward and Sui tried to run over the land sections on the path, but didn't have as much luck during that time. :The thing is that normally Prudence runs much faster than I do without any movement speed enhancements, and this time I was not only able to keep up with him but I could actually gain on him during the chase. :In the future we might try it again. --Cutriss 04:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Needing clarification: "Using a Thief with evasion gear and a pair of Powder Boots, it is possible to zone one of the pops by fleeing to the Sealion's Den (H-12) zone. The Thief should not be in main alliance, because when Prudence is popped one will pop claimed as the clone will remain unclaimed. The main alliance should grab unclaimed copy. The main alliance must wait for zoned jailer to despawn before defeating (or causing any damage to) the other one. It is not necessary to zone Prudence, but it should be pulled far enough away for it to despawn. If the Thief outruns Prudence they may lose the claim. If this happens, Prudence will return to the other clone and wreak havoc. " so if you are the thf zoning one of the two monsters - if you zone it to lose all agro and hate then the ally is safe. But if you lose hate on the way to the zone then your ally is screwed? I didnt know that zoning hate and losing hate were different things. Xellith 11:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) More than likely, you are trying to create enough distance between the two jailers to prevent them from linking (similar to Jailer of Fortitude and his Ghrah helpers). If you lose hate before enough distance is created, the entire effort will have been pointless. --Eremes 18:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) In my experience zoning the second Prudence, you need to get great distance on it to even lose claim(at least out of visual range and then some) but loosing claim on it doesnt mean it will automatically return to the alliance and 'wreak havoc', it will begin to slowly swim back to the spawn point. Pulling Prudence far enough away before loosing hate on it will produce the same effects as zoning it, generally half the distance to the Sealion's Den, near the border of (J-11) and (K-11) is far enough to cause it to depop. Chrik87 15:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Flee speed I've fought this jailer at least a hundred times and have never in all those pops seen it spawn without flee speed at the start. Has anyone seen this spawn without flee or should the verification tag be removed? --Chrik87 15:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC)